


Take Shelter

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Comrades-compliant, Experience Difference, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: Waiting at a haven for a too-big pack of daemons to dissipate is an inconvenience, but it's also an opportunity. Iris takes it.He's been part of her life for so long, first as one of Gladio's combat instructors and later as one of hers, and always one of the few people they knew they could trust completely.Probably he was this handsome the whole time, but she didn't appreciate the appeal of a mature adult until pretty recently.





	Take Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EspadaIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/gifts).



They're sprinting toward the glow of the haven ahead of them, as fast as they can go over uneven ground, cold air harsh in Iris' lungs. If there were a single red giant after them, or even a pair, they could handle this. But there are _seven_ of the things crashing along behind them, and that's too many even for the Immortal and the Daemon Slayer.

Try as she might, Iris is starting to fall behind. She has plenty of energy, plenty of stamina, but she's still a foot shorter than Cor and his strides are longer. It won't matter as long as she's still faster than the daemons, she tells herself. Almost to the haven. Almost there.

"Here." Cor reaches back for her as they close in on the rock shelf; Iris takes his hand and he pulls, uses her momentum to send her airborne, up over the lip of the rock to land on the faintly glowing runes that still mean safety, even if they need a little help these days from Exineris' electric lights. She bounces up and turns to see Cor reach the edge of the sanctified stone, just in time, one of the red giants so close behind him that it takes a swing and the end of its glowing sword crackles and spits sparks on contact with the haven's energy.

They made it. They're safe for now.

Cor leans over, hands braced on his knees as he catches his breath. Iris puts her hands on her hips as she does likewise, waiting for the adrenaline to fade. The red giants are still lurching around the perimeter of the haven, as if they can't figure out what to do with prey they can sense but not reach.

After a minute Cor straightens up, shaking his head. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Don't say that," Iris says. "You still run the rest of us ragged." Under the yellow glow of the electric lights she can see the faint tracks of sweat through the stubble on his cheek. She wonders what it would be like to lick it.

"If you say so." He looks over at her, and maybe it was supposed to just be a glance but then he keeps looking, his expression sharpening as if he's caught her.

Iris doesn't look away. She thinks about all the opportunities she didn't take, back before the long night fell. She thinks about how much rarer opportunities have become since then. Cor watches her, piercing blue eyes and stern thoughtful expression. He's been part of her life for so long, first as one of Gladio's combat instructors and later as one of hers, and always one of the few people they knew they could trust completely.

Probably he was this handsome the whole time, but she didn't appreciate the appeal of a mature adult until pretty recently.

"Iris," he says.

She takes a step closer, steadies herself with a hand on his shoulder, and goes up on tiptoes to kiss him. Not some quick little peck that he could misinterpret, but slow and deliberate, leaning into the solid warmth of his body, parting her lips to taste the metallic salt of sweat on his upper lip. After a second when she doesn't pull back he moves, pressing one hand flat against the small of her back, opening his mouth to let her in.

No, not just to let her in, to kiss her back, his tongue pressing into her mouth with an easy confidence that gives her goosebumps all over. She moans without even meaning to, a little sound that just rises up in her throat as Cor kisses her. This isn't her first kiss, not by any means, but the few rushed and sloppy makeouts she's managed to sneak with other hunters between missions were nothing like this.

When she shifts against him, instinctively trying to feel _more_ , Cor makes a low, hungry noise and holds her tighter. Heat blooms between her legs and she bites at his lip. She wants so much more than this. She wants him to touch her all over, wants to feel his bare skin under her hands, wants to take this chance for all it's worth. She tugs the back of her shirt up to get his hand against her skin, hoping he'll take the invitation.

But instead Cor pulls back, giving her this really serious look.

"Yes," Iris says before he can ask. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

His eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. "What was the question?"

"Whether I'm sure I want to do this."

"Fair." He still looks at her for another long second before he says, "You want to take it inside the tent, then?" He glances pointedly at the daemons still waiting for them outside the haven's protection. "I don't much feel like giving those guys a show."

She has to grin. "Yeah, that idea doesn't do much for me either. Shall we?" 

She takes his hand as he leads the way into the tent, one of those plain military ones the Kingsglaive have been setting up at the havens to provide shelter when a team is out on a mission. They're not as cozy as the one she shared with Gladio and the guys on Noct's trip, but on the other hand they're tall enough for even Cor to stand up in, so that's pretty good. Dim light spills in through the screen windows, just enough for her to see the sharp lines of his profile as he turns. Her heart is racing, and just for a moment that gives her pause.

It must show on her face, or in her posture, or something, because Cor stops. "Something wrong?"

Iris shakes her head, bringing his hand up to press his fingers against the hammering pulse in her throat. "Just took me a second to remember, sometimes this just means excitement, not immediate danger."

He huffs, a soft almost-laugh, shaking his head. "We've all gotten too used to danger the last few years."

"We're safe enough for now," Iris says. That's the best anyone does anymore.

"We are." Cor slides his hand into her hair, steadying her as he leans down for another kiss. She arches up into him, slipping her hands inside his jacket to wrap her arms around him. The hand that comes to rest on her back stretches almost all the way across her middle, and there's something so grounding about that solidity, how _much_ of him there is. His teeth catch her lip and she moans.

When she reaches up further to push his jacket off his shoulders he has to let go of her for long enough to shrug out of it, and then as he pulls her close again one of his hands slides up her thigh, under her skirt. She shivers, and a little sound of surprise escapes her before she can stop it.

"Good?" he asks against her mouth.

"Yes," she breathes, "please," and she widens her stance just a little so it'll be easier for him to touch her.

But he doesn't take the invitation, his fingertips playing over her tender inner thighs without ever reaching up as far as she wants him to. Within a few minutes she's squirming, her breath coming short and the heat between her legs building to a sweet ache. She kisses more roughly, reches up under hs vest to tug his shirt untucked and get her hands on his skin. When she drags her bitten-short nails down his back he growls, and she can feel his cock twitch against her hip.

He lets go of her and she almost protests before she realizes why: he's pulling his vest and shirt off, tossing them aside with his jacket. Iris really hopes they'll get to do this again someplace where she can see him more clearly, because what she can make out in the dim light is already delicious.

"Nice," she says, taking just a second to admire before she whips her own shirt off, too. She's maybe a tiny bit self-conscious, when it's pretty clear by now that her assets are never going to measure up to, say, Aranea's or Cindy's, but Cor doesn't seem to mind it, running his hands down her sides as he slowly goes to one knee in front of her. He kisses the shallow valley between her breasts, cupping them in his big hands and stroking her nipples through the lace of her bra. She makes a soft, needy sound, arching into his touch as that gentle tease makes her nerves sing.

"Gods, Iris," he murmurs. One hand comes up to slide her bra strap off her shoulder, pulling the cup out of the way so he can close his mouth around her nipple. The slick heat feels so good, and then his teeth graze her flesh and she cries out, clinging to his shoulders for balance. He does it again, trapping her nipple between his teeth to suck on it as he rolls the other between his fingers, and Iris moans, her skin flushing hot. She can feel her heartbeat in the throbbing of her clit.

"Please," she says, breathless, pushing into his touch. "Please."

Cor gives her one more teasing bite and lets her nipple go. "What are you hoping for tonight?"

"As much as you'll give me," Iris says. Take chances where they come.

One of Cor's hands curls around the back of her thigh, warm and possessive and so good. "I don't have any condoms," he says. No surprise, really. Like a lot of other things that make life safer and more convenient, they're increasingly hard to find as the long night wears on.

"Me neither," she admits. She smiles with as much confidence as she can muster. "But that only rules out one option, right?"

"Damn right," Cor says, warmth in his voice like the first time she landed a kick sparring with him. He nods toward the cot against the back wall of the tent. "How about you get comfortable there and let me eat you out?"

" _Yes_ ," she says, fervent enough that it totally blows her cool but she honestly doesn't think anyone could blame her. She reaches up under her skirt to hook her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pull them down. Cor's hands meet hers, pulling them down the rest of the way, until she can step out of them and go stretch out on the cot.

Part of her still can't believe this is really happening, that Cor is kneeling at the foot of the cot and pressing her thighs apart, that he's leaning down and breathing in deep as if even her scent is something he wants more of. Then he presses his mouth to her flesh and this is definitely, absolutely real. His tongue traces a path through her folds and _he_ moans, like this feels good for him too. For the first few strokes it's like he's just tasting her, licking up her fluids, and that's already hot. But then he focuses, flicking his tongue against her clit directly, and her back arches right off the bed.

"Yes, yes, please," she gasps, grabbing at the frame of the cot with both hands to steady herself. Cor hums with pleasure, sliding his hands under her thighs and pulling them close, her knees over his shoulders. His stubble is rough against the insides of her thighs and somehow that little discomfort just makes the slickness of his mouth better. She feels like she's melting, her skin flushed hot and her limbs trembling. She finds herself making little hungry noises, gasps and whimpers, and Cor answers her with low moans that she can _feel_ with his mouth pressed to her flesh.

And slowly, under the relentless perfect tease of his tongue, heat turns to tension and tension turns to need, until she's panting and trembling, so close— It feels like she hovers right at the edge of climax for an almost unbearably long time, before finally it crashes over her all at once and her back arches off the cot as pleasure overwhelms her. Cor doesn't stop until she's too sensitive to stand another second of it and she's squirming away, breathless and uncoordinated.

She's grinning up at the roof of the tent, wobbly all over, as Cor climbs up onto the cot to stretch out beside her. "Have fun?" he asks as he slides an arm around her waist, and Iris kisses him in answer. He opens his mouth immediately, letting her in, letting her taste herself on his tongue. It's not a bad flavor, a little salt, a little metal, and she decides she likes it because it means they were just having a really good time. And they're not done, are they?

Iris reaches down to cup the bulge in the front of Cor's pants, squeezing gently as he grinds into her hand. He groans, and she pulls back from the kiss. "So. What can I do to make _you_ feel that good?"

In the dim light she can just see the smile he gives her. "What are you up for?" 

She wonders a little if he can tell she hasn't done this before, if that's why he's asking. But he's not trying to talk her out of anything, just... letting her call the shots. "I want..." She chews her lip, hesitating as she tries to decide what to suggest. There's so much she wants to try; how is she supposed to pick just one thing? She takes a deep breath. "I want to feel you inside me," she says before she can lose her nerve.

Cor sucks in a sharp breath and his cock twitches against her hand. "We shouldn't—"

"I know," she says. "I know we can't, um, the ordinary way, but..." Why is it so hard to say the words? Telling him what she wants seems so much more daunting than doing it. She takes his hand and pulls it down to cup her ass. "But there's still a way you could fuck me."

He makes a noise like she just punched him. "Yeah? You want my cock in your ass?"

Wow. That's Iris' turn to make a just-got-punched noise, as her clit throbs with fresh need. She nods. "I bet it's going to feel so big." She feels a little silly saying something like that but it makes him tighten his grip on her and growl, and that's hot.

"Yeah, I bet it will, tiny little thing like you." He kisses her again, wet and hungry, and then pulls back. "Let me find something we can use."

There's an awkward minute or so of fumbling around in the dark and then figuring out how positions ought to work on the bare little cot, but they get settled back in, her back against his chest, one leg bent and her skirt hiked up above her waist. And Cor touches her, gently teasing, stroking his way into the crack of her ass. His fingers are slick with something gooey and just a little too cool, but the touch is so intimate and unfamiliar she can't even mind. He strokes the slick over her hole, gently at first and then more firmly. "Push," he murmurs, and for a second it reminds her of training, of the way he would prompt her to get the timing right on a block and counter. 

Then she pushes back to meet his touch and it's nothing like that at all. He stretches her open, pushing in, and it's so strange to feel something inside her like that, where her nerves are telling her nothing belongs. But it doesn't hurt, it's just _strange_ , and the strangeness might be exciting.

"Doing all right?" he asks, warm breath against her neck.

Iris nods. "I'm good, keep going." 

Cor kisses her nape, stubble brushing her skin, and starts moving again. It makes her breath catch as he presses deeper, the unfamiliar pressure and fullness. But when she moves with him it's easier to get used to—to feel that stretch and slide and know this is what it would feel like, what it _will_ feel like, for them to fuck. He works her open as she relaxes around his fingers, and she finds herself making soft, needy sounds on each stroke.

When he says, "You think you're ready for more?" the answer is easy.

"Yes," she breathes.

It feels strange when he slips his fingers out of her, tender and open, sensitized from his touch. Her heart is racing again. His cock nudges between her cheeks, rubs slick against her hole, and she nods as she arches back toward him. She's ready for this. 

He presses forward, slow but steady, and she can't help but moan as the thick shaft of his cock fills her ass. It's like there's no room left for her breath with him filling her up so deeply, and all she can think about is the heat and friction and heavy _presence_ of him.

"Iris," he says, quiet but intense as a curse. "Gods, you feel amazing."

"Mmmm." She rolls her hips, feeling the way he shifts inside her, the way the pressure changes. It feels good, makes her feel aching and hot, hyper aware of the way her pulse echoes through her clit. Cor wraps an arm around her and holds her close as he starts to thrust. It's so much, every tiny movement enough to set her nerves on fire, her skin sensitized and her nipples taut. It must be intense for him too, from the ragged sound of his breathing, more overwhelmed than she's ever heard him in training.

But as good as it feels, as intense as it is, she wants _more_. The way his cock fills her ass makes her so achingly aware of the emptiness in her cunt. "Please," she moans, without really meaning to. "Please, more."

"Yeah, this isn't enough to make you come, is it?" he asks, still rocking steadily into her.

Iris shakes her head. "I can't, it's—it's good, I just—"

"It's okay, I got you." He shifts, slides a hand down over her hip and between her legs. She's meltingly hot, so slick from her first climax, and his fingers glide easily when he parts her folds. He finds her entrance and his fingers sink right into her, fullness where she's craving it, the heel of his hand pressed up against her clit. Iris sobs with relief and need. It's true, it felt good before, but this is so right, everything she wants all at once.

She rocks her hips, shifting between his cock and his hand, and the friction is perfect. "More," she gasps, "more, ahh—" He's so big, filling her up both ways, and the feeling drives every other thought from her head. Nothing matters beyond this moment, being filled and stroked and feeling him move with her as her pleasure builds. Every stroke makes another needy little sound rise from her throat, her limbs trembling, her nerves awash with heat. She can hear him echoing her with his own sounds of desperation, but she can't focus on that when this is so intense. His rhythm falters at one point, but when she makes a noise of frustration he rallies, giving her more. The tension builds slowly, her muscles struggling to tighten with the way his cock and his fingers hold her open, and that's such a tease but the slow build is so _good_ —

When she comes it's wracking, overwhelming, pulsing waves of sensation thrumming through her entire body. She writhes on the cot, crying out, pinned in place by his fingers in her cunt, his cock in her ass. She's panting for breath by the time the aftershocks finally fade, her flesh slick and swollen, her hair sticking damp to her forehead. 

Cor kisses her shoulder, just at the base of her neck. "Felt like you enjoyed that," he says. It sounds almost smug, but not quite, more just... satisfied. And she can't begrudge him that.

She nods. "How about you?" she asks, looking back over her shoulder as if she could see his expression in the dark of the tent. "Did you...?"

He laughs, short and breathy. "Before you did, yeah. Hadn't come that hard in ages."

A little warm flush of delight washes over her. "Good," she says. "Imagine how good I'll be once I've gotten a little practice."

"You'll kill me," Cor says fondly.

Iris grins. "Nah, I hear you're immortal."

"Troublemaker." He hugs her, pulling her close against his chest, and she relaxes back into his solid warmth. He hasn't pulled out yet, but she kind of likes that, the feel of him holding still inside her when she's all sensitive from everything they've done. It's a good reminder. Sexy.

In a little while they'll need to get up, find their clothes, and go see if those red giants have lost interest yet. They'll plot a course back to Lestallum, ideally checking one or two of the outpost power relays on the way. There are a lot of survivors in Lucis who need to be kept safe until their king comes home, and Cor and Iris are some of the best people for the job. 

Iris doesn’t say that, though. Once they head back out, who knows how long it’ll be before they get another chance like this? So it only makes sense that she would want to savor it for a little longer while she can, Cor’s solid warmth beside her, inside her. She took a chance. And it was so, so worth it.


End file.
